somethings never change hajixsaya
by cristel sano
Summary: what will happen when saya wakes up from her 30 year sleep? well this is what I think will happen if they made a 2ed bloodplus hajixsaya some things are not what they seam
1. Chapter 1

i do not own blood+ but i wish i did

(saya's POV)

it was dark when i opened my eyes i could fell something around me that's when all the memories entered my mind

and the last words haji said to me. before he was crushed by the falling balcony. i slowly made my way out of my cocoon

and steeped on the cold floor i noticed that i was still in my school uniform i had on when i fell asleep i stumbled to the

door out side it was raining and it looked like the sun had bin set for a long time as i looked around me

that's when i saw it a pink rose with a blue ribbon tied to it "that's haji's ribbon" i whispered "wait that means he's alive"

sudden joy over came my melancholy mood. i picked up the rose and held it close to my heart "oh haji i wish i could tell you right now

i love you too" i whispered then a bolt of lightning lit the night sky and then i saw a tall man in a black jacket "haji!" i yelled

as i ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug "saya I'm sorry i didn't come back sooner" he whispered into my hair

"that is OK haji your here now and that's better than you not being here at all" i softly replied

"come on lets go see the twins and Kai" he said grabbing my hand my other hand wrapped around the rose

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK this is my first fanfic so please try not to be mean but i do want to hear how i can in prove this oh ya and this is a story so

I'm going to write a new chapter soon so please be patient and please reply thanks i really want to know what people think of

this so thanks

Cristal sano (saw-no is how you say the last name just in case you wanted to know)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own blood+ if i did you would not be reading this but watching it on TV

(Kai's POV)

i was siting on the couch watching TV when i hared a sound come from up stars

laya! Kim! go back to bed i yelled as i walked up the stars

"but Kai we can't sleep" said the twin sisters looking up at me with big eyes

laya the one that had blue eyes was holding a battered Teddy bear in her small arms

i put a hand on her shoulder "why can't you guys sleep then?" i asked very concerned

they never had trouble going to sleep before " well it we fill like someone we know is coming"

Kim shyly replied just then i heard a knock at the front door " i wonder who that is"

i whispered " Kai that's what we mean i think that's the someone we know!"

they both yelled i grabbed their hands and made my way down the stars with two frightened

but carious girls trailing behind me.

there was another knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" i yelled as i opened the door to find one pear of

brown eyes and a pear of blue eyes stare back at me "saya? haji?"

i asked surprised "um... hi Kai" answered a nerves saya

"saya!" i yelled as i their my arms around her neck but she pulled them away "Kai were are the twins?"

just then two heads popped from behind me "hi haji!" they both yelled

"wait you know haji?" i asked confused "hi laya hi Kim" haji replayed the twins

"laya,Kim this is your aunt saya" haji softly said "hello saya! my name is Kim"

"hi my name is... laya"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK i just know that this one is not that good but I'll try to make it better and i hope that some one replays i don't even

Care if it's flames as long as someone replays to it as i said before this is my first fanfic so please reply

_cristel sano_


	3. Chapter 3

(Solomon's PROV)

the full moon was shying down on my Golden blond hair as i walked the lonely streets of

Okinawa i heard foot steps behind me as i slowly teared i saw a sight

that i thought i would not see for 5 more years it was saya and haji walking together holding hands

suddenly saya stopped i saw her mouth slowly fall open "Solomon your alive?"

she said pointing at me "um...ya i don't know how i am though i just woke up and instead of being crystallized

i was normal it was weired" looked down at her free hand and saw a single pink rose slightly limp

it had a blue ribbon tied to it which i recognized as haji's "saya it was Solomon who saved me from

being dead" haji stated as saya looked down at her shoes nervously

"well haji we better git to Kai's i want to see the twins" and with that haji and saya started back up the

street to kai's and the to girls i know as laya and Kim.

:-:

i silently fallowed saya and haji towards Kai's house but i got there first i silently slipped into the girls room

"Kim laya wake up i have something to tell you two" i whispered in the ears of the pasted out kids

"huh? is that you Solomon? if it is I'm going to kick you for waking me up."

said the brown red eyed girl she's like diva when she's mad

i thought to my self "Kim you aunt saya is Finlay awake OK and haji is coming with her to

now don't tell Kai that me or haji come here and tell you story's ok and tell laya that saya's coming ok?"

" you got it" she whispered in response and with that i took of out the window to the Bush's

by the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued!

ok so no one please don't kill me if you don't like were i stopped at thank you

well i hope that you guys liked this chapter it was hard to come up with i like have writers block

if you have ideas for the next chapter please tell me thanks again

_cristel sano Gothic fairy _


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer...if i owned blood+ which i don't i would not be writing this fanfic

(Kim's POV)

i looked up at saya slightly blushing i was so nerves.if what Solomon said was

true then she had killed are mom but it was all to save the world

as we walked in side i looked over my shoulder and there hidden in the bushes was Solomon him self

when we got to the kitchen i jumped on to a stool and looked at Kai "Kai will you make us something to eat!"

i yelled hungrily. "sure saya are you hungry?" Kai asked getting some stuff to make pancakes

"um...no thank you..."and as soon as she said that her staumke growled

-----------------------------------------------

(saya's POV)

i was still a bit shocked that Solomon was alive when we had sat down at the table

haji stood against the wall with his Cleo case by him

when i finished my pancakes i asked Kai were i could sleep and he told me that i could sleep in my old room

as i walked up the wooden steps haji fowled me i looked at his face as i walked into my old room

he looked as if he was deep in though so i just walked to the bathroom to change

when i stepped out of the bathroom haji was instly at my side "saya we need to talk"

"sure what is it?" i said siting on my bed "well saya here's the think you woke up 5 years Early"

when he said this shock took it's toll on me...

WHAT!!!!!!????!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so i hate to do this but I'm not going to post a new chapter tell i get at least ether two replays or 4 you pick

I'm really sorry this will be hard on me as you i like to write so there were even on that... well if you have any ideas for this

then tell me please and please reapply i don't care if it's flames(gives puppy dog eyes..)please

_cristel sano Gothic fairy_


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer i do not own blood+ i do own my story but not the show sadly...xD

OK do not read this chapter if you think you'll fall on the floor laughing at saya freaking out over very small things

(haji's POV)

i just stood there and watched as saya screamed what over and over

and then she fainted i barley caught her as she fell backwards

i hared small feet running this way and then Kai burst into the room "OK what happened!?"

Kai yelled as he saw saya laying on her bed with a wet cloth on her head"well i told saya that she woke up 5 years early and she started yelling what and then she fainted" i calmly stated "haji!!!!!! what do you mean i woke up early!!!!!!!!" i heard saya yelled as she sat up "wow that was fast" i thought in my head

"um...saya here's the thing... um i don't know why you woke up early" i was starting to get scared saya just woke up early and she always seems to have a temper when she wakes up "i might know why she woke up early " said a voice

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Solomon's POV)

"i might know why she woke up early" i stated as i appeared in her room "Solomon!! what in the world are you doing here!?!" i heard saya yell at me as she pointed at me on one nee in her room i had to admit i probably be scared if someone i thought was dead showed up in my room too "well as i was saying the same thing happened to diva when she last woke up " i calmly said ignoring her yelling at me "yes but that still doesn't answer what i asked you!!! what in the world are you doing here!?!" and after she said that she fainted "OK that was a bit weired um lets go watch TV tell she wakes back up" Kai side still wide eyed

"sure" we all said as we walked out of the room with a pasted out saya that could kill you if she wanted to..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK yes i know this chapter is a bit weired but... i think it's really funny so ... if you don't like it tell me and i Will try to make better chapters latter

oh and please replay and here's the rule I'll post a new chapter when i get a least 2 repays OK thanks

_cristel sano Gothic fairy_


	6. Chapter 6

ok this chapter is for **midnight-moonlight-hottie **and **SasuNaruxAyumHino** for being my first repliers for my story

(Solomon's POV)

as we sat on the couch in the living room staring blankly at the TV fearing the worst when saya woke up and that's when i heard it the sound of a glass braking and saya screaming at the top of her lung for us to get up there before she killed us all for leaving her alone i sighed as i stood up "wow she is a lot meaner sounding then diva when she wakes up" i thought as me and haji walked up the stairs to saya's room " um so haji is saya always this um... scary when she wakes up?" i asked fear taking it's toll on me "well no most of the time when she wakes up she's a bit slow get it?"

"oh" was all i could say as we went to face are certain doom and if any thing can scare me it was a mad saya she was almost pure evil..

(haji's POV)

i slowly opened saya's door and made my way in with a very scared Solomon trialing behind me mumbling something about diva not being as scary as saya was at that moment and as i walked in to the room i noticed that saya was crying ok what's with her she is having these weird mood swings...i blame the fact that she woke up 5 years early i thought to my self "haji i need a hug when i woke back up like every one was gone" she said her face tear streaked i walked over to her and raped on arm around her shoulders i was aware of Solomon giving a jelleass death glare just then what looked like a rat came from under the bed "OH MY GOD!!! HAJI SOLOMON WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A RAT DOING IN MY ROOM!?! I MEAN WERE ON THE 2ED FLOOR!!!!!" saya yelled jumping back to her feet "um you know saya that is a good qrishten what is a rat doing on the 2ed floor?" me and Solomon asked at the same time as if we had the same mind and i have to say there are something me and him could agree on with out hasting like the fact that we both love saya.. i thought trying not to kill Solomon for the kidnapping saya instant and asking her to merry him and the tryed to get her to kiss him that's were i came in i still wish i could have killed him for that "HAJI GIVE MY STUPID SOWED NOW SO I CAN KILL THAT LITTLE STUPID RAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" saya yelled at the top of her lungs obviously mad which had Solomon cowing in fear behind me which i have to say looked very funny i let a slight smirk play on my face "um haji can you give her her sowed before she kills us?" Solomon asked shaking in fear "NO!!!!! don't kill Scott!!!!" yelled the two twins as they ran in the room jumping for the rat and grabbing him in there hands "but Kim laya that's a rat why in the world wood Kai let you keep a rat?" asked a bit calmed down saya " um...saya i hat to tell you this but um... Scott is a ginepig " said the unusually shy Kim now and her and laya just tread and walked out of the room Kim holding Scott leaving a very angry at being wrong saya for me and Solomon to deal with

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok yes i know i'm evil making Solomon scared of saya but that is kinda funny you have to admit heha let me just say this it was fun to write lol and you have to admit the rat/ginepig thing was funny too well reply and tell me what you think and to tell you this don't worry saya will stop having her mood swings soon (once she gets some of haji's blood) and i'll post the next chapter when i get at least too replys thanks again!

_cristel sano Gothic fairy_


	7. Chapter 7

sorry i haven't posted in a couple of days so here is the new chapter

disclamer . i don't own blood+ i do own the 2ed blood+ because i'm writing it that's very simple to under stand so on with the story

oh and i haven't got to Meany replays and if i don't git some soon i ...i-might cry

saya:no cristel don't cry thats is not the best thing to do if you have to write a chapter so on with it before they get mad

me: ok ok

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haji's POV

i looked at saya who was at the moment sleeping _i think maybe she needs some of my blood well it's worth a shoot if i don't at least try she might stay the way she is right now all moody _ i sighed as i thought that _ya well that's the thing how am i going to get her to drink my blood?__i mean when she was awake last time she won't drink my blood no matter how my she needed it _ i sighed remembering how it was 25 years ago she was different then the saya i had known before all this fighting started oh how i hated it i wish that diva was never born if she was not saya wouldn't have had to fight the way she did. "haji?" saya asked looking up at me " saya i think you need my blood...please i think it might help you get over what ever is making you all well ...moody" i nervously told her but by the way my voice sounded you couldn't tell i was. "haji over my dead body will i ever and i mean ever drink blood it would have to be against my will to get my to drink blood especially yours haji you hurt your self so i can have blood" saya looked at me with pain in her eyes then soddenly she fell back asleep it looked like she was going to be out for a little so i took my Chance to give her some blood i grabbed one of my daggers and cut my hand i din't even fell the pain any more i was so used to it i slowly lifted my cupped hand to my mouth and pored the blood into my mouth and walked over to saya and put my lips on her likes and let the blood flow into her mouth then she shoud not know i was giving her my blood soddenly her eyes shoot open and she pulled me in to a kiss it was her wish so i kissed her back it had bin 25 years sensed i last kissed her and this was our second kiss soddenly i heard someone make a gaging noise and looked up to see...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i'm sorry for leaving of here but i'll post a new chapter as soon as i git at least 2 replays so reply if you want to know who is making the gaging noise and who obviously saw saya and haji kissing and i'm sorry for how bad this chapter is but i just had to put some sayaxhaji into this now this is just the start of my story so don't worry there will be a lot of sayaxhaji chapters in here for all you haji and saya fans oh and if you have any ideas you want in the chapter just tell me also if you have any questions **just ask** ok well i thank all my reapers very much for telling me what they think well bye-bye for now

_cristel sano Gothic fairy_


	8. Chapter 8

"hey i like to thank all my readers and so does saya and haji who are here helping my write this"

saya: "hi thanks for reading and replying"

haji:"ya what she said oh and i like to congratulate 9081 for guessing who had made the gagging noise"

well on with the story!!!!!!!

disclaimer: OK if i owned blood i wouldn't have the time to write fan fics... oh and i don't own naruto either

Solomon's POV

i was sitting on the couch watching a cool show called naruto when i heard saya and haji talking it was hard to hear from the first floor when they where on the second so i started climbing up the stairs to find out why saya sounded so sad i got to the top of the stars not to long after the talking had stopped i made my way to saya's open door _ oh my god are they doing!!!!? well it looks like i came at the wrong time _that's when i saw saya was asleep and the trail of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth _ oh OK so haji is just feeding her wow i guess she didn't want his blood as _soon as i thought this i saw saya's eyes shoot open as she pulled haji in for a real kiss _what??? does saya really like him that much oh come on this is so not fair how come haji gets to kiss her and i don't _i thought a bit hurt then i couldn't stop the gaging noise that came from my thought haji looked up his eyes a bit weird i just gave him a deadly death glare "hello Solomon" haji said his eyes nowing at me " haji will you come with me?" i asked annoyed that my new best friend would do this with out telling me that saya liked him and that he know it " of coarse Solomon" he said in a whisper "saya you get some sleep we don't know how my blood will affect you" he said this his voice full of kindness and love and with that me and haji walked out of the room...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg why in the world to i keep leaving them on Cliff hangers I'm so sorry every one that this chapter sucks i really don't like it that much it really sucks well still please review thanks "oh and every one I'm so sorry i have not posted i got grounded of the computer for having a failing grade in math and i just got it back up it was crazy how i found out to i was like sitting in mis.bamshe's class all sad cause I'm in solo acting humerus for U i L and i wasn't going to the competition tomorrow because of my failing grade ( my first U i L competition ever) and then mis.Jonson bursts in to the room all like she's OK!! with mis.goad right behind her (my math teacher) and I'm like yes!!! i can go one the computer now!! and then i said something about how my fingers have bin twitching ever sense i got grounded from the computer...ok so i am going to my U i L competition tomorrow so i need to go eat and practice my lines well I'll shut up now -dram roll- now here's saya and haji!!!!!!

saya:oh and don't forget to review

haji: because cristel will post the new chapter when she gets at least 2 replays

do as they so or I'll get saya to go to you house and make you. mahahahahhahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**hey every one I'm so sorry i haven't posted in a long time i was busy again I'm so gomen ( gomen means's sorry in japan :D)**_

_**OK well here's the new chapter ... saya whispers in my ear telling me something important ..."oh and i left out the talk between haji and sollomon about saya and haji kissing... sorry but my friends and me where like man this is boring they'll kill you for posting this for not posting in a long time... me: the funny thing is i know that...:D so I'm going to talk about there talk later**_

_**saya: cristel get on with the story already man your just talking to your self again!**_

_**haji: ya you should hear your self it's like everyone is thinking the same thing what are you crazy!!!!!!!????????**_

_**me: you know i don't know any more i think i might be crazy i mean i do talk to my self a lot...**_

_**inner me: cristel you are crazy**_

_**me: -sob- how could you say that inner me? you are me!!!!!!**_

_**inner me: i am not you i am less crazy than you so...so ha**_

_**haji: OK before this go's much farther on with the story right?**_

_**me and inner me:oh ya i forgot about that well as haji said on with the story!!!!!!**_

**disc lamer: i do not own blood sadly well you all stop rubbing it in!!!!!!!**

saya's pov

i was sitting on my bed smiling at the fact that i had Finlay after 25 years she had got haji to kiss her she didn't notess the twins walk in the room "um...saya why was Solomon sending death glears at haji as the walked towards Solomons room?" Kim shyly asked saya looked up at the girl the one with the blood red eyes just like hers Kim was standing there shyly looking down at her feet her hands clasped together she had a slight blush on her cheeks like she had just talked to a guy she had a major crush on for a long time wielle her sister and twin leaned against the wall her eye's closed a frown plastered on her face she looked as if a gut with a sword could jump out and she would still be leaning against the wall "well Kim Solomon saw haji and me kissing" i giggled at the thought it was so funny the way haji looked so mad at him for breaking the moment soddenly laya's eye's open "saya that is so..." she paused thinking over the right words soddenly she said a single word that set a evil grin on my face "evil" then she closed her eye's as if she was asleep against the wall then out of the blue she started laughing "o-m-g some thing so funny is going to happen later" she said in between a giggle i looked at Kim she saw my gaze and said " laya can s-ee the fut-er" Kim said stammering with nerviness as her cheeks flushed a light shad of pink i slowly made my way down the stares and sat on the coach and turned on the TV not paying attention to what was on soddenly haji came into the room mumbling under his breath i looked down at his hands and tryed to hold back a giggle but failed wrapped around haji's clawed hand was...

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**me: o-m-g no one please kill me! for this but i promise it will be worth th-**_

_**inner me: they cant kill you your already dead on the inside trust me i live her it's like really emo in your head...**_

_**me: I'M NOT EMO...I'm just part emo**_

_**inner me: OK whatev well just tell all the nice readers what you wanted to tell them**_

_**me: OK! well I'll post the next chapter as soon as i get 3 replays thanks!!!!**_

_**inner me: god will you please kill me now she's hyper off of fanfics and i don't think i can live though another one of those...-shudders and hinds in dark corner somewhere in cristels over imaginative mind**_

_**- suddenly a red dot is seen on cristels inner Me's head and god is seen in the clouds with a sniper just then his cell rings and he starts talking to his best friend cristel's inner me soon forgotten-**_

_**haji: OK that was weird...o.O**_

_**saya: ya...i agree well bye all you nice readers!!!!! **_


	10. Chapter 10

hey sorry for the wait but you all replayed a lot quicker then i thought you would well thanks again well here's the new chapter oh and the cliffy i left off at the last chapter will be answered ok well on with the chapter

disclaimer: i own blood in my dreams but not in real life -cry- so not fair!

saya's pov

i could barley contain my giggle wrapped around haji's clawed hand was toilet paper suddenly i was and the floor laughing like mad "haji why is your hand wrapped in toilet paper?" i could beryl ask "well Solomon had mumble something about what he could do if you loved him he thought i couldn't hear it but i did and it triggered a reaction which resulted in me having to wrap my hand back up" haji stated calmly i looked at him he had a slight rose tint of pink on his pale cheeks i smiled at him and ran into the bathroom and came out with a roll of gaze here i said wrapping his hand in it then he smiled at me it was a warm smile i was glad that he smiled from time to time i patted his and and stood up " haji will you take me to the beach tomorrow when the twins are at school?" i asked hope ringing in my ears "sure ...oh and saya thanks for ...helping me" i smiled up at him his blush was now more intense "haji it's ok i wanted to help well i'm going to bed good-night haji" i said and then reached up and gave him a good night kiss on the lips that's when i head a "ewwww!" come from the hall way "laya bed now" i said walking up the stairs waiting eagerly for tomorrow to come

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yes its sort i know sorry but i need help my ideas are slowly leaving my mind! so if you have any ideas plz tell me

_cristel sano_


	11. Chapter 11

_ok here's chapter 11 yay! oh but hey i want more replays from you guys you are making me sad i mean it's like you all hate my story well on with the chapter_

saya's POV

warm rays of sun hit my face lightly the wind was softly whispering for me to wake up i slowly opened my eyes last night was so exacting Solomon,and Kai got in a fight with haji because he is in the same room as me and you know what they should be happy Kai nerly killed haji the last time they shred a room because haji was always playing his cello for me and he still dose i saw haji swiftly stand up and walk to the bed side "saya do you still want to go the the beach?" i quickly jumped out of bed and pushed haji on the floor in my haste to get my swim suit and beach close i ran to the bathroom and shut the door

i slowly walked down to the beach holding haji's hand i looked up at him and he smiled "saya were here" he whispered i looked towed the sandy beach the clear blue water liking at the edge of the bay i took of my sandals and ran in the sand. the sand was warm and slid between my toes as i ran then a sweet soft melancholy misc filled my ears i stopped and closed my eyes liseing to the song i taught haji it was my fave i loved that song when haji played it as the song came to a end i walked over to where haji was sitting his long black hair flowing down his back like a river caching the suns rays i sat by him and leaned my head on his solder i looked up at haji and then at the sun set which looked like a artiest had panted it "haji i wish that this day would never end" i said sighing

"me too saya but every thing has to come to a end" and with that the sun set all the way and me and haji mayd our way home hand in hand

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ ok well this is the last chapter...joking sorry i had to say that because this chapter sounded like it could be the end you know? well i really want more reply so Intel i get 4 replays i will try my best not to make the new chapter so plz reaply! and if you reaply i'll give you a cookie and say your name in the next chapter:D and you get on hug from haji! so...REAPLY PLZ _

_cristel sano Gothic fairy _


	12. read!

ok every one just to let u know i'm still writing this i've just bin busy so i'll try to get a new chapter up soon i just have writers block and i have a bunch of other ideas right now srry but i'll try to post soon

-cristel the gothic fairy-


	13. Chapter 12

_**i'm back!! i'm so so so so sorry! i've bin puting this of but now i think i have a pritty good chapter for you guys! dont worry when i was gone i was thinking i wanted the best chapter i could make and that takes time now before i get on with the chapter i want to say HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!! i hope you guys like the chapter**_

**disclamer:i do not own blood+ mabe i'll get it for my B-day**

_saya's POV_

it was dark when me and haji got home from the beach. i opened the door to find david and julite sitting at the conter i was over come with as i ran to hug julite "what are you guys doing here?" i asked breathlessly "haji why don't you tell her because i'm not that sure my self" i looked up at haji "saya you know how you woke up early well i was worred if something was wrong so when you wint to sleep i called juliet and david down to come check up on you" haji said quitely averting he's gaze from mine like he did something wrong i gave him a big hug "thanks for worring about me haji" i wispered in his chest haji put his hand on my head "no problme its my job" he said grining

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**ok yes i know its short but i'm a bit busy write now i'm planing on putting up a new story and adding a chapter to all of my storys so be on the look out for that and i will make a new chapter for this one as soon as i can and if i get reviews i will update faster ;) **_

_-cristel the gothic fairy-_


	14. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
